Blazer and Tie
by Saccy-chan
Summary: "Why can't I walk hand in hand down the hall with a person that I like? Why can't I slow dance at my prom?"


_Hi! I'm Saccy, writer about this fic.__  
><em>_  
>I hope you'll like this story that I wrote with a my friend, thank to her I'm here writing you these words, without her the story and the character wouldn't be what now is.<em>  
><em>Thank you for your time and hope you'll like it.<em>  
><em>Saccy :)<em>

**Blazer and Tie**

"_Why can't I walk hand in hand down the hall with a person that I like?_

_Why can't I slow dance at my prom?"_

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Dalton**

* * *

><p><em>Do you ever feel like breaking down?<em>

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked_

_When you're down_  
><em>To feel like you've been pushed around<em>

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy_

_But I'm not gonna be okay!_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like_

_What it's like!_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked_

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

Kurt slowly got up from the bed. He dried his tears that had scratched his cheeks. Turned off the radio, which had broadcasted that song until that moment, leaving himself fall on the ground with the back against the wall.

* * *

><p>In the silent of his room, the boy with the brown hair started to cry between sobs, with the face against his knees.<p>

It was all started that day at Dalton, who would ever told that a simple spying mission would change his life?

"_Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt._

_And you have the chance right now to teach him."_

"_How?"_

_"Conform him. Call him out. I ran, Kurt. I didn't stand up._

_I let bullish chase me away, and it's something that I really really regret."_

It was that conversation who made all started, the spark who make start the fire. And now he was there, the only guy to have a his own style in that school.

Kurt Hummel signed the document with an elegant signature, satisfied of himself read another time what he had written on the paper headed with the written _Dalton _on the top  
>It was done: from that moment he was an student of Dalton.<p>

The boy smiled, happy of his action, turned the folder where he had written until that moment to the elegant blond woman, who was seat on the other side of the desk.

«There it is.» said Kurt gently.

«Perfect.» reply the other. She was a young beautiful lady with a skinny face and long blond hair. Kurt couldn't not notice the elegant beige suite she was wearing, surly of a good mark. Behind of the rectangular glasses the two green eyes sparkled.

«Something wrong?» asked worried Burt, who was sitting down next to his son.

«What?» asked the woman who seemed to return into the reality «No, not at all! I'm gonna take your uniform, Kurt.» said, getting up and went out from the room.

«Why has she started to read?» asked the father when the secretary «I mean, she could do that then, couldn't she?»

The boy shrugged, keeping a smile on his face «I don't know, dad, maybe she needed some information. Don't worry. They won't rape me.» kidded, giving to his father a little hit with his shoulder to the man next to him, who finally seemed to be a more relaxed.

«I know, but you know… This school has something of… harassing. Everything seems so perfect, everything on the right place.» said Burt, watching around in the room.

The secretariat, where they were, was a big room in Romanesque style with high wall and ceiling decorated on floral art; there were cabinets around the room, full of different wallets, papers and books, perfectly willing next to each other. A big window lighted the room, where there was a desk of mahogany in the center, surrounded by three chairs.  
>«The magic of the private school! » giggled Kurt , shrugging.<p>

In that moment a rumor of hills came from the hallway and the door opened.

«Sorry for waiting.» said the young woman with a brilliant smile and holding on her arm a big plastic sac which contained the school uniform.

«Nothing.»

«Here it is, this is your uniform, you have two of this for now. If you will have some problem come to me and I will give you another one as soon as possible.» said the woman  
>with a lovely smile, giving to Kurt the sac.<p>

«Thank you.» said the boy «And don't worry, the clothes are in good hands.»

«I'm sure about it.» Ms. Hoover gave the uniform to the new boy «If you prefer, you can  
>go to try it in the toilette here on the right.» said, pointing a door «So then I'll bring you to see the school.»<p>

«Of course, I'll be here in a minute.» replied Kurt, going to the toilette.

«Mr. Hummel, I have to tell you the last thing about the registration of Kurt, if you don't mind.»

* * *

><p>Burt nodded, staying composed.<p>

«What is this story about the newbie, Blaine?» asked a boy with a brown flap from the opposite side of the Warblers' choir room.  
>«What? A newbie?» demanded surprised another guy with big bright eyes and short brown hair, who came out from behind a table «Hey, why didn't I know anything?»<p>

«Not everyone are continuously updated like me, Al.» winked the first boy, moving a seat.

«Hurray to the modesty, right Nick?» Francis arched an eyebrow. He was a tall boy with blond hair and light green eyes.

«What? What is what I see, Fran? Jealously? A little green monster who came from the quiet and amenable Francis Gore?»

The blond boy stood with an puzzled expression for some seconds, unsure of how to answer to that affirmation. He turned around, shaking his head, without say anything, getting back to his job. That kind of words didn't even need any attentions.

Nick stood confused, but not carrying he turned to Blaine: «So do you wanna tell us what you know? I know you know him.»

«Uh-lala!» a guy for medium height with a long flap came with a jump next to Blaine.

«What is this story, man? A new crush?» winked, giving to Blaine some little hits.

«WHAT!» The Warblers' lead singer suddenly turned, scared about a noise of chairs that were falling behind him «Kurt is coming here? Why haven't you told me that?» asked

David surprised; to stop his run was Blaine, who catch him by shoulders.

«_That _Kurt?» asked surprised Wes, who was putting a paint on his place.

«Of course, which otherwise?» replied David, bewildered by the obviousness of the question.

In that moment Blaine had been completely invaded by questions from everyone, every person in that room was asking him something; he tried to answered, but he was becoming mad with all that questions. There were so many words in that room that the singer had been forced to scream for being heard.

«GUYS!»

The silent that then followed had been broken from the question on a "chocolate" boy with voluminous and curly black hair, who was sweeping.

«He is just a friend. He had... some troubles at his old school and he decided to transfer here. That's all.» He shrugged, getting back to clean the table behind him that David had overwhelmed before.

David and Wes looked to each other completely surprised, both of them with an eyebrow arched, both of them then getting to watch their friend in the same time, incredulous of what they've just heard. From how Blaine had always talked about Kurt, they thought a totally different way from how their friend had just said. Was he shy to tell the truth?

Nick watched his friends' reactions then shrugged:

«Who have I to trust to?»

«What?» asked the lead singer, turning to the others «I'm not lying to you, you all know that I wouldn't do that!» he looked Wes and David, knowing that there were surly them to doubted about him.

«I don't know, Blaine.» said Riker, getting an arm around his friend's shoulder. «I think that you're hiding us something.»

«Guys, Kurt is just a friend who had some problems and he needed a help, the only escape was this school, so he decided to move here with us. Nothing more.» said, turning to clean the table.

Wes arched his eyebrow, still incredulous of what Blaine was telling, then he shacked his head to the other boys who were watching to each other with an interrogative expression.

«I saw you!» exclaimed Blaine, without turning «And I'm telling you again: he's just a friend.»

A choir of sarcastic "_of course" _came in the room, to which the singer responded only shaking his head in a silently smile.

«Talking about serious things.» said Blaine after some minutes. Warblers had met an hour before the lesson to clean up the choir room from the tracks of Pavarotti, who had released himself from the cage that morning.

The singer walked between the two rows of chairs, watching around to find some blemishes.

«The next week, as we all know, we have Sectionals, against the New Directions, from McKinley High, and the Hipster.»

«Hey, wait!» Nick got up from the seat «Your friend is from the McKinley, right?»

«Yes.»

«Is someone thinking what I'm thinking?» winked Nick.

«NO!» exclaimed furious Blaine «Don't even think about it. A things like that will never pass across my mind, don't even try to ask him something like that! DON'T. TRY.» said keeping his finger against him.

«Ok, ok... Sorry!» sorry of what he said, Nick returned to seat down with the head lowered.

«Anyway I was saying that we have to find a song by Monday to exercise us with that.»

«We'll kick their ass!» exclaimed exalted Riker. The others responded with laughs and affirmations, loaded for the future competition.

«You can bet, brother!» Al and Riker gave to each other a high-five, then to return on the seat.

«We're gonna kill them, dude!» David gave a high-five to Nelson.

«That for sure!» said the last one.

«And for today? What are we gonna do? We're going to put down some ideas or... we're going to sing?» asked Francis, the "cover boy" as everybody called him for his perfect aspect.

«No, please, sing… I can't think to an outline now. An hour of cleaning destroyed me!» answered Wes, massaging his back, while he heard some voices favorable to his propose.

«Has someone some ideas?» asked a voice from the group.

«I'd have one.» answered Blaine, who was laying against the table with a big smile.

* * *

><p>«Have you ever been here, Kurt?» asked between the ticking of the hills Ms. Hoover. The boy crimped his nose pulling a little down his head, undecided to tell the truth or not.<p>

«Well, I think I have to say yes.» said then, smiling a little.

«Why do you have to?» laughed the blond woman «Wouldn't you made a crime?»

«Well, the first time I came here I was here for… Glee club stuff.»

«Were you in a Glee Club?» asked curios the woman.

«Oh yeah! My favorite part of the day, absolutely. The only one place where I could express myself and my talent without dooms.» a little sad smile came on Kurt's darkened face, who felt some tears on his eyes at that thought, not just for the bullying from Karofsky, more for the look he shared with Mercedes in the McKinley's choir room. He hadn't talked about his transfer with her, neither with Rachel nor with Finn, probably for the big pain that this was giving to him: the thought of hadn't told them about it, of can't be next to them, was hurting him. Maybe the biggest pain that the transfer gave to him. He sighed deeply, trying to keep tears up, under the Ms. Hoover's appreciative look, who smiled, butting to him.

«Everything alright?»

Kurt nodded: «I'm sorry.»

«Don't worry, you haven't any reason to be sorry. I have a handkerchief…» she said, living one to him «Do you wanna seat down?»

«Oh no, no… Thank you. I'm ok.» he took the hankie, drying his cheeks.

«I know how hard it is. I lived it too.» explained in a maternal way. «Even if honestly, from what your father said, I think you're more admirable, seeing your story and your motivation.» she smiled cordially, trying to make smile the boy next to her.

The experience of Kurt made her to jump on year back in the past, to the day when one dark and curly boy came to Dalton.

«Do you know Blaine Anderson? He is one of the Warblers, the Dalton's Glee Club.»  
>The woman saw an Kurt's eyebrow to arch.<p>

«Y-yes.» he answered confused. Did his father told even his son's friendships? It hadn't got any sense even the fact that he told her about Karofsky.

Inside of himself, Kurt, was pretty sure that Burt had told her about Blaine. Gosh, why didn't Carol come? She could stop him in during the right moments!

«Really? That's great, for the Glee, if you wanna join in, you can tell him. He will help you for sure.» She seemed to bright at that words.

There was something in that woman that made everything seem extremely perfect, maybe for her attitude, for her graceful way to do things, her high fashion's suite, for the blond perfect hair, but that gave such a assurance and tranquility effect to Kurt, that made him forget about the traumatic "first day of school".

«Anyway, you have to know that there are the toilette, then there is the chemistry laboratory, physic's one, language's one, computer's one..» while they were going along the school, Kurt was learning directions, rooms and teacher's names; just in that moment he realized how much big classes and school were.

How could he reach the classes in time?

«The uniform suite you perfectly, anyway.» complimented to the boy Ms. Hoover.

«Do you think? Don't… Don't you think is anonymous?»

«Not at all! The uniform isn't anonymous at all, you know? I've never understood why people think that, the uniform is symbol of equality, of parity. You, your body, your face, these are the things that made you what you are, not a blazer or a pair of pants.»

«So do you think that a personal style doesn't mean anything?» asked Kurt confused. Even if he liked what she said, Kurt thought that it was strange hear something like that from a woman with such expensive and great clothes.

«Oh no, I didn't want to said that. I'm sorry, maybe I explained myself wrong. I don't want to say that an own style is useless, not at all! For me is fundamental that someone is comfortable with his style: it shows who you are and it is one of the first things that someone notice about you. But what the uniform want to do is to go over prejudices that a style can bring.

The uniform means equality, but it brings to know someone before you judge him. Does it make sense?»

Kurt nodded more times, totally admired from what the blond woman said.

Actually he had never thought in that way, for him uniforms had always been something like a jar where people couldn't express themselves, trapped by the notoriety of the total equality. Until some minutes before the uniform would had been one of his worst nightmares. Maybe, thinking it in that way, he could bear the idea to wear them…

«So here we are: music ala.»

Kurt found in front of him a big hallway coasted from different doors. It was incredible how that school had so many different areas, every single one for different things.

All the room of Kurt had visited were all of the same physiognomy; spacious with a tall ceiling with floral decorations. Tall windows on the side that lighted the inside, full of benches, chairs and a big desk backed by two big windows.

«This is the place dedicated to the Warblers or to the bands that are formed in the school, beside the singers we have dancers and musicians, you'll see that a lot of guys beyond singing they can dance or play an instrument.»

«As at McKinley.» said the boy, giggling. But then his attention was captured by some harmonic voices, which started to bray along the rooms.

* * *

><p>Warblers got up one by one from the chairs, harmonizing in a choir, while they were dividing into two groups: one was going to the end of the room, behind Blaine, the other was moving all the chairs to the sides of the room.<p>

_Oooh, ooh, oh, oh_

_Ooooh_

Blaine from the center of the group, with a big smile, went to the center of the room between some dancing moves. He started to click his fingers, he rotated around himself and he started with the song.

_In the day we sweat _  
><em><br>it out in the streets _  
><em><br>of a runaway American dream_

_At night we ride_

_  
>through mansions of glory <em>  
><em><br>in suicide machines_

_Sprung from cages out on highway 9_

_Chrome wheeled_,

_  
>fuel injected <em>  
><em><br>and steppin' out over the line_

The singer with a jump stopped himself on the place, opening a little his arms. Behind him came a choir of "_Oh-oh"._

_Baby this town rips _  
><em><br>the bones from your back_

_It's a death trap,_

_  
>it's a suicide rap<em>

We gotta get out while we're young

_`Cause tramps like us,_

_  
>Baby we were born to run<em>

The choir crumbled, starting to dispose along the room in some dances' moves, while another "_oooh" _was heard from the group.

In that moment the door opened. Blaine turned and saw Kurt with Ms. Hoover arrests to the threshold of the door to watch. Instantly the singer smiled, indicated the boy and continued with the song.

_Wendy, let me in, _  
><em><br>I wanna be your friend_

_I want to guard your dreams and visions_

_Just wrap your legs round these velvet rims_

_and strap your hands across my engines_

Kurt blushed, putting down his head he tried not to be notice, but for the woman next to him, was impossible not to smile to what she had just seen.

_Together we could break this trap_

_We'll run till we drop_

_Baby we'll never go back_

_Oooh!_

_We'll run till we drop_

_Baby we'll never go back_

_Will you walk with me out on the wire_

_`Cause baby I'm just a scared and lonely rider_

_Oooh!_

_Someday girl _  
><em><br>I don't know when _  
><em><br>we're gonna get to that place_

_Where we really want to go_

_  
>and we'll walk in the sun<em>

_But till then tramps like us_

_  
>Baby we were born to run<em>

Blaine started to jump, inciting the others to do the same thing with ample moves of the arms. The choir busted in a loudly:

_Because tramps like us!_

He turned to Kurt, inviting him to sing the lasts strophes together. Ms. Hoover gave a little push of encouragement to the newbie, who, without realize it, was caught from Blaine.

Both of them arrived to the center of the room and started to jump with the other Warblers.

_Baby we were born to run_  
><em><br>Because strange like us,_  
><em><br>Baby we were born to run!_

In the room laughs and shouts of glory and happiness exploded with a warm group's hug.

The secretary, still to the threshold, was clapping.

After some celebrations and some high-five, Francis noticed the blond woman.

«Good morning, Ms. Hoover!» said, followed by the others.

«Hello guys! You have to know that you were great!» she entered in the room. «I was came here to let you meet the new boy, but it seems that he don't need any presentation.» she turned to Blaine smiling, but without leaving any second sense to what she had just said.

«Oh well, for us normal mortal being he still is a unknown.» the voice of Nick came through the group, curious to know more about this famous Kurt. He extended his hand to the newbie «I'm Nick Duckworth, nice to meet you!»

«Kurt Hummel, nice to meet you too.» replied, holding the other's hand.

A brown head come through the group, jumping on Nick, to extend his hand.

«I'm Al, finally I meet you!» Kurt held the hand a little bit confused.

«Finally?»

«Yes is that…» quickly his look ended on the braised one of Blaine.

«Al, it would be better if you would keep your mouth closed!» a boy with blond hair came to Kurt, giving to his friend a little hit « Riker Lewis» he presented himself, with a nod.

Blaine decided to take control of the situation to avoid other situations like these.

«You already know Wes and David.» the two guys smiled to the newbie with a wave of their hands «This is Francis.» Kurt found in front of him a tall boy, who extended his hand to him in a very polite way. «This is Nelson.» the curly boy hugged the newbie:

«Welcome, brother!»

Presentations went on until Ms. Hoover came:

«I'm sorry, Kurt, but I think your father is waiting you. I think it would be better if we go into him.»

«Oh, yes... sure.» he looked around, watching for a few moments Blaine «Glade to have met you all, see you… tomorrow.» Kurt saw everybody smile, do some nods with head or waves. He looked a last Blaine, who smiled and nodded.

Smiling, Kurt got out from the room with the secretary next to him.

«You know what?» said Al in the silent that came after the door had closed «He seems to be a good guy.» he approached to Blaine, messing up his hair.

«I agree!» shouted Riker, giving a little punch to Blaine.

«The uncles here approve your choice! Don't worry, the first meeting with relatives went well.» said Nick, winking.

Blaine snorted, spinning his eyes:

«For the last time…»

«Yes, yes we know the story, boy.» interrupted Wes, shaking his head.

«And you have to know that we don't believe you.» said David.

Blaine exasperated raised his eyes and went away from the group, starting to take papers felt during the performance.

Even if nobody, expect Wes and David, had ever met Kurt before, after what they had seen they didn't believe to what the lead singer was saying about their relation.

* * *

><p>Kurt got up to the car next to his father. While they were going away from the school, the boy looked another time the Dalton Academy.<p>

«How did it go?» asked Burt.

Kurt didn't talk for a while, keeping to look the new school.

«Oh good… very well.» he answered with a big smile.

* * *

><p><em>I have to say that English isn't my first language so probably you have found some, I think a lot, mistakes, here, if you have please tell me about it and I'm gonna correct them!<em>


End file.
